Lucys Kiss From A Rose
by 45seconds
Summary: Nalu One-shot based on the song Kiss by A Rose by Seal. Natsu worried about Lucy after she left for a mission, what's his reaction when she returns? Discliamer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Trollshima haha I mean Mashima.
_There used to be a tower alone on the sea._

 _You became the very light of me._

Lucy.

I sat in the guild hall, not fighting with Gray, not eating, for once I was just sitting there. The reason being the disappearence of a particular Celestail Spirt mage. She had left abruptly last week, lelling something about how her rent needed to be payed and she needed the money.

I had tried to stop her but it only ended up as a Lucy Kick into the wall. I tried again but this time she called out Loke who then punched me. Anyway, she was in a pissy mood so there was no convincing her to let me go.

For the first day or two, I moped about moaning to Happy about Lucy and how we were a team and so on.

Although by the third, I began to get worried. The job was quite simple, she should have been back by now.

By the forth, I realised how lonely I was. Yes, I had Happy and the rest of the guild but it wasnt the same without Lucy. She light a fire in me, and it kept burning.

By the fifth, I began to feel like I had lost Igneel again. A hollowness inside of me, like I was missing something, someone. That's exactly whats happened.

 _Love remainded a drug that's the high and not the pill._

Without Lucy, I felt like nothing. With her I felt everything, heard everything the world was brighter. She was my drug and I was addicted to her. I need her back.

I stood up and went to the bar, as I was about to ask Mira what town Lucy went when Lucy gingerly pushed the guild door open.

 _But did you know_

 _That When it snows,_

 _My eyes become large and_

 _The light that you shine can be seen,_

"Hey Natsu!" She called, her smile the same as the day I met her.

Her hair shone in the Magnolia sun, she was beautiful and she's all mine. I ran and flung myself onto her.

"Lucy!" I called wrapping my arms around her.

"Wooow Natsu. I only went on a mission" I peeked up at her. A red blush adorned her checks. I loved making her blush.

"Oh Nassttuuu. She lovvvesss you" cooed Happy.

"Yes, we know that Happy and I love her too."

 _I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray,_

 _The more I get of you,_

 _The stranger it feels, yeah,_

Her blushed deepened as I kissed her. Only for a couple of seconds but that was all I needed. Plus I didn't want anyone to mock my softer side because apprently, Its. Not. Manly.

Yeah, you wait Elfman. You wait until You and Evergreen go public.

 _And now that you rose is in bloom._

 _Light hits the gloom on the gray._

"So, how did the mission go?" I asked, her blush was now fading.

"It went really well, I took me a little while to get back. There was a problem with the train so I had to walk, you would of enjoyed it, Natsu".

Oh, that why she was late. Also, that's so annoying, the one time I'm not on one of those death traps.

"That's great!" I smiled and then decided to rant, "Why is it when I'm not on a train they decide to not work and you have to walk! I should of come you must of been lonely with me!" It was the other way round but who cares.

"Hey flame Brain? Kissing your g-" I punched him the the face sending him flying.

"What the hell?" He shouted. "I was only joking. That's it! You got it coming!"

I heard, and chose to ignore. Thats when Lucy got hit in the face, with ice. I was going to kill him!

I looked over at him. His face was frozen in a deadplanned expression.

Flame englufed my body and I launched myslef at him.

"How dare you hit Lucy! Ice Prick!"

 _There is so much a man can tell you,_

 _So much he can say._

Rage englufed my veins, as I looked back and saw the bruise on Lucy's cheek.

"Luce! Are you okay?" I shouted at her. She got up looking as pissed as the day she left. And walked over to me.

Laying a hand on my shoulder she said, "I'm fine Nastu. Now let me handle this and let me teach Gray a lesson."

Lucy had an Erza face on and was Death glaring Gray.

"Lucy, I'm sorry! I meant to hit Natsu! Lucy pleas- agh!" Lucy has pulled out her whip and tripped Gray up. She ran up to him and Lucy kicked him.

I watched as she went over to him and threatened him, very proud of Lucy, my Lucy.

Lucy,

 _You remain_

 _My power, my pleasure, my pain_. 


End file.
